CRAVING
by Captainbethany
Summary: Eren Jaeger was such a happy little boy. With his wide hazel eyes always curious and wondering, he happened upon a pair of animal tracks. What if those animals tracks lead him to something not worth finding?
1. Chapter 1

am waiting. For something, anything. I am kept in the dark for so long, I lose my five senses it seems. I sleep curled up into a ball, blank stares upon my face in the pitch blackness.

I hear whispers outside of whatever I am in. Low, quiet whispering. And shouting mixed into the bunch.

The door opens.

The light is scary. It burns my retinas. I see the blinding light, right before my death. I recoil tighter into my curled up ball. I dont want to know what comes next.

"Get up." I hear a voice call into the darkness. I try, but my legs do not support me. I fall down like a newborn fawn.

"I said, Get UP!" I hear the gruff voice call again, but I am voiceless. I can not tell him my problem with standing.

I can hear him come closer to me, stomping his was into the pitch blackness. I feel the pull of my upper arm and I'm dragged out, getting closering and closering to the death like light.

He pushes me in front of him, and I stumble upon the ground. The light is blinding. I can't see. Everything hurts.

As my eyes adjust to the surrounding light, I can feel the feeling has come back to my legs. I stumble as I do, but slowly, I stand up.

Men in black clothing and big black coat stand here and there. It's a warehouse, I suppose. They bicker and bitch to each other, about what, who knows.

"Come here, omega." It takes me a second, but I realize the man calling for an omega is talking to me.

I walk over to him. He has a strange beard. Untamely, unruly. He points to the table next to his hip and says "sit up here."

I obey and curse my submissive omega behave. My fear plays a part in all the commotion too.

I shake as I jump up onto the wooden table layed out before me.

I sit patiently as the man comes back with another four men with him. One wears a big coat grey colored, two are in all black clothing, and the last one has a grey shirt with tight black pants.

The one's eyes, bright like the sun, meet mine. He smiles at me. Widely. Smirks at me. I look away as soon as I possibly can. "What a beautiful boy! He'll sell nicely!" One of the others smack him over the head. "DON'T say shit like that in front of the boy!" Sell? Sell?! I start to thrash around. I need to get out of here!

"Get the boy down, now!" Says the guy who was the there first.

All at once, hands from every direction come out and grab me. Multiple hands grab my arms. Two on my right and left lower arm, two on my upper arm. They slam my back against the wood table. Two more hands grab my calves, both the right and left as I start to kick around at the men. What good that did.

"Look at what you have done!" I stare at the man talking. His fedora and beard go nicely with his personality. Both ugly as all hell. He comes closer, much closer to my face. "Now you listen here, lil bitch" as he spits on my face, I can smell his onion breath "you are gonna behave, or Ill have to punish you."

I gulp audibly.

"Got it?"

I gulp again.

"Answer me when I talk to you, you piece of shit!"

I nod.

"Good, good." His mouth turns at the side into a crooked smirk.

I can't talk. My voice is gone. I feel like my throat is dried out. Maybe I need water. I'm not sure, but breathing is a chore for me. I drift in and out of conscious while laying on the table.

"Check him John." The man with the beard says to the man next to him. The man with sun eyes, John, smiles at me again.

"Sure thing, Robert." John looks at the man with the beard, Robert I assume, and nods swiftly. He comes up close to my ear and whispers. "This is gonna be fun...for me at least." I can feel a fat tear roll down my cheek. What are they going to do with me?

I can feel the man, John, unbutton my pants. No no no no no no no no NO NO NO NO NO NO! I don't want this. Someone please help me! As he pulls my pants down, I thrash and whimper.

"no no no no no no" I whimper again. "Please..." All my words come out in raspy whisper like voice.

I can feel one of them feel around inside of me. I hate it. He curls his fingers inside of me and I yelp. "Heat can be coaxed. Shall I do it sir?" He smiles at me again as he curls his finger again.

" Yes, he'll sell quicker I suppose."

He thrusts his fingers inside me faster and quicker, causing me to groan in pain. My ass throbs in pain at the intrusion. As he curls his fingers inside me, I feel a jolt of pleasure race through me. I can feel my private parts move. What is going on? I don't like it! "What's going on...?" I am still raspy and whispery.

"I'm gonna make you feel reeeaal good, lil omega. Just you wait!"

He curls his fingers again at that spot and I shake and whimper. "Ah, ah, ah! I found your prostate. Good. This is where the fun comes in."

He touches my privates. "THAT'S dirty! Don't touch me there!" I thrash again, knowing I need to attempt to get out, get back to mom and dad and Mikasa and Armin. They all miss me, and I miss them.

"HOLD HIM DOWN BETTER YOU SHITHEADS!" Everyone holds me even tighter, causing me to bruise in places where their where hands meet my skin. "He is such a precious boy, isnt he John?"

"Yes he is sir." The man smirks at me.

"But sometimes precious boys need to be punished. Especially when they misbehave..." Both men look at me.

"Id be glad to do that for you sir." He continues to stroke my walls and I whimper. It feels so uncomfortable. His hand leaves my privates, and I, for once in this situation, am happy. But it's short lived as the man brings his hand down to my butt cheek. A loud slap sounds the quiet warehouse and echos inside. Another, and another till I am left sobbing, crying out for help from anyone. Any of the men.

My butt cheek, I can feel, is bright red and painful. I can feel it throbbing. "John, you can stop now. I think he has learned his lesson." Yes, yes I have. I won't move again.

"We will have to get back to what we were doing, huh?" He still has that wild smirk on his face. He places his fingers back inside me, two, and a hand around my private parts. He pumps my privates, in both places. I sit and take it, sobbing from the pain my butt is still in.

After a while and more jolts of pleasure run through my body, white stuff comes out of my privates and something wet comes out my butt. It is slippery and I hate the feeling of it.

"He is ready everyone. You all can let go of the boy. John you can go wash your hands awhile. I will take care of the boy."  
"Yes sir!" John replied, already licking the slick and cum off his fingers. He leaned over the boy and whispered, "You taste as good as you look. Haha."  
Robert picked the shaking boy up, bridal style, and carried him over to one of the beefed up men. "Carry this boy over to the changing rooms. We have to get him ready. He'll be last choice."


	2. Chapter 2

Eren looked around at the warehouse, his head much clearer than before. His mind was still swarmed with the previous actions done to his body without his consent. How much did everything hurt, in ways he has never felt before.

Someone was carrying him, to where? Who knows? As he was staring up at the ceiling, he was brought into a room full of betas pampering to dressing up the other omegas in the room. Omegas to be sold at an auction. "This here is the last one for the show, so make him up to be extra pretty." The man dropped Eren into a comfy chair. Eren snuggled into it. It was the only comfy thing (in who knows how long) he has felt. Omegas, being very sensitive to tactile things, enjoyed oversized things such as the chair Eren was sitting on.  
One of the beta's came up to the man. "Robert said so?"

"Robert said so."

The beta woman with blonde hair hmmed. "He is a beauty. Is he close to his heat?"

"It was coaxed." The man gruffed.

"Ah, I see. I will take very good care of him, Simon. Don't worry about it."

"I don't care, honestly. I'll report to Robert and tell him you're getting him ready. I'll be back for him later. If he is any trouble, just let me know, got it?"

"Will do, Simon." The man left, leaving Eren with three or four beta women.

The blonde haired woman came over to Eren, and knelt beside the chair. She had a soft smile, reminding him of his mother. "Hello sweetie. My name is Victoria. Imma take really good care of you, you got that? How about you start by telling me your name?"

Eren kept his mouth shut. He didn't want to speak to her. He didn't want to speak to anybody. He wanted to get out of there. But he didn't know how. If he tried to run, somebody would stop him, and he knew this.

"I know you are scared, sweetie. But I promise, I'll be gentle with you. I wont hurt you. Not like those filth bags out there." She chuckled slightly after seeing a slight smile on Eren's face.

"Eren. My name is Eren." His voice still a whispery, raspy noise.

"Well Eren, we are going to make you beautiful!"

Her voice calm and reassuring to Eren. "O-ok…." He smiled slightly again, but quickly disappeared within seconds, into a frown. "A-are you going t-to h-hurt me like the o-others did?" Eren looked at the woman wide with, turquoise eyes.

"Aww, sweetie." She went to hug him, and he flinched away. She sighed. How many more omegas would they torture like this? "Come here. I just want to hug you." Eren eyed her suspiciously. He didn't know if he could trust her. But he needed hope to push him through all of this. So he pushed away his fears and hugged her back. "I promise I wont hurt you like those nasty men did. Im here to make you feel better." She cooed to him. She knew exactly what 'coaxing an omega into heat' entailed. Knowing what those men did to the precious, innocent boy. Yet, she couldn't stop any of what was going on.

"Now, let's go make you even pretty than you already are." Eren blushed and pulled away from the hug. He stood up and followed Victoria.

It wasn't simple work. This boy, Eren, was filthy from not bathing for weeks. First, the lady had to clean him up by shampooing his hair, and letting him wash his own body. The room they were in was separate to the room he was brought into. This room had showers and toilets only.

"Miss Victoria?"

"Yes, Eren?"

Eren looked down at the ground. He already knew the answer, but wanted someone to tell him. "Will I ever see my family again?"

Hearing that, broke the woman's heart into pieces. "Someday you will."

Eren looked up at the lady, tears in his eyes. "Im done washing my body now. Can I get dressed now?" He looked over at his old clothing and pointed to them.

"Oh honey! I am going to put you in something much prettier than that! That way you'll go to a very nice alpha." Eren had to accept his fate. He was going to get sold to some filthy, putrid, alpha out there, against his will. He hated the fact of the situation.

This woman reminded Eren so much of his mother. How his mother would use pet names to for him such as honey and sweetie. How his mother's smile could light the whole room if it could. How she would hold him if he was upset, or laugh with him if he found something funny. She use to love to dress him up in pretty outfits, and even though he hated it, he also loved it because it was his mother's doing; And he was never going to see his mother ever again.

"Let me go get it, just you wait!" Eren waited and sat down in a chair beside the tub, shivering in his big, oversized, fluffy towel. Tons of thoughts go through his head. Where will he end up? Will he end up with someone cruel and demanding? Most likely, he thought, would that be the case. He was going to end up with someone who would most likely kill him in the end for being disobedient. And it would be accepted because Im just a pitiful omega. So, nobody would care. Not the authorities anyways. Or I'll be sold to a brothel and REALLY be used for comfort for other men. What a disgusting thing.

The woman came back with a fluffy dress. On it was was two sets of pink ruffles at the bottom of the dress, which was mid-thigh length. Puffy blue, see through shoulder sleeves. A pink ruffled heart in the center of the dress, with a tiny pink bow at the top of the heart. The woman was also carrying a pair of thigh highs, pink, with a tiny bow attached to the top of the thigh highs. Little tiny Mary Janes, pink, also she carried over to him. "I know you aren't a girl, but because youre the last act, you'll need to be dressed up, sweetie."

"It's fine. My mommy use to dress me up in girly clothing and model for her." He started tearing up on the woman. She pulled him in her arms again.

"Now you listen. I promise honey. Someday, you'll see your family again. It will happen. You'll be sold to some nice alpha and he'll take you to your family again."

Pfft, Eren thought. That was never going to happen.

"Now lets get you dressed up!"

-  
After the lady helped him get into his outfit, (which the dress was attached to a pair of mini shorts,) she called for the man to come get him.  
"Ok, sweetie. Be brave. Be very brave." She smiled one more time as the man picked him up, bridal style. She kissed Eren on the forehead. "Focus on the positives, not the negatives, Eren." And with that, she bid him a farewell.

When he left the bathrooms, Eren noticed all the omegas (he suspected to be omegas at least) were gone. Probably to the auction, he supposed. He didn't know what to expect at this auction. Would it be filthy inside the auction area? Would it be crowded? Would he be showcased upon a stage in front of everyone?

"Stop fidgeting!" The man yelled.

"I-im, sorry. Please don't h-hurt me s-sir…."

The man rolled his eyes. "I'm not going to hurt you, stupid. I'm not like those people. I just transport things. But I am sorry that they coaxed your heat. Nobody deserves that."

"Hmf. Tell me about it. Why don't you stop them then?! You have the power! Don't do this to other omegas!" Eren thrashed around. "Just let me go! Cant you just do that?! I ust want to go home. Please, sir. Simon is it? Just let me go!"

The man waited for Eren to stop his temper tantrum to talk to him. "I cant. They got me by the balls, kid. They'll hurt my family if I stop my work."

Eren looked at the man, searching his face for any trace of a lie. When he couldn't see any trace of a lie, he thought for a second. If this is what's got the man trapped, what about that woman?

"We are here kid. Im sorry you have to deal with this. Nobody good should. I'll sign you in. You being the last, you'll have to wait awhile for the other omegas to go, but lucky for you, you'll go somewhere nice. Only the good, background checked alphas get to go to the last five shows."

Focus on the positives, not the negatives, her words reverberate in Eren's brain like a chant.

"Here, I think you can go with the other omegas now. Who knows? Maybe one of them might go home with you and the alpha that gets you."

My teeth chatter and my body shakes in fear. I cant do this, I cant do this, I cant do this, I cant do this…

"Over here omega!" A girl with brown hair calls me over to where she is sitting with other omegas. I can tell, because Simon pushes me over to them. Eren followed the voice and sat down on the floor with her and the other omegas. "Another omega! My name is Mina and Im number two!"

"Number two?"

"What? You didn't get a number? How is that possible? Everyone gets a number! It's what identifies us and when we are going up onto the stage!"

Eren was horrified. That's how they identify us? By numbers?!

"That is horrible, Mina! They identify us by numbers! Do you even hear what you are saying?! How can you sound so happy about this!?" Eren's voiced raised in the middle of his rant.

"Yes, I know it sounds horrible, but Im very lucky. I get to be with the top 5! That means I'll get a good alpha!"

Eren started to cry. He was going to be last. Those two lied to him. He was going to get a horrible alpha. He knew it.

"Why are you crying?" Mina asked softly.

"Because Im going to get a bad alpha!" Eren sobbed out his words.

"Why do you say that?"

"B-b-b-because, they all said I'm l-last!"

"Last? Did they say it in those words?"

"Yes!"

"Oh my god! You are sooooo lucky then!"

"How am I l-lucky!?" Eren sobbed some more.

"You are going to be first! The numbers go backwards here!"

Eren thought for a second. He sniffled. "I-im, going to be f-first?"

"Yes, and that's amazing! You get to be first! I'm so happy for you!" Mina hugged Eren tightly. "Oh, let me introduce you to everyone else! This is Thomas." She pointed to a blonde kid with heavy sideburns. "This is Hannah and Franz." She points to two people. The girl has redish hair back into a ponytail and the guy has short buzzed type of hair. They both wave hi to Eren. "This is the top five people!"

There is only about ten more people, including us.

As the numbers dwindle down to the top five, Eren gets more nervous. He knows he'll get a good alpha now, but what if the alpha doesn't like him? What if Eren is too disobedient for the alpha? Will the alpha sell him?

"Number two!"

"Don't worry, Eren. Im sure you'll do fine. I have to go now. Good luck with your new alpha!" Mina left after that, standing up after hugging Eren.

Maybe it wont be so bad, he thought.

"Come on, omega. It's your turn now."


	3. Chapter 3

Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!

The noise of his alarm clock rang out through the bedroom, echoing like an unstoppable mantra. It annoyed him beyond content. He flipped his body over in bed with a groan here or gripe there, and slammed his hand down onto the top of the alarm clock. Hitting the snooze button, he rolled over in bed and noticed the younger man in bed with him.

"Hey." He shook the man. "Wake up!"

The brunet haired man stirred, slowly opening one eye, than the next one. "Huh?" He asked softly. "Where am I?"

"In my bed. Now get out. Get your damn clothing, and I'll show you the door." He moves off to the side, naked, and picks up a pair of boxers and sweatpants, putting them on as quickly as he can.

"What, no breakfast?" The other man jokes.

"Fuck no. Now get out of my house!"

"Alright, alright." The man stands up, naked as well, and starts to gather his clothing. Briefs on first, then his pants and shirt. He looks around for his shoes and eventually finds them and puts them on.

"Can you please hurry?" The first man calls from the front of the apartment. "I need to go to work. Like, now."

The second man came rushing towards the front door at the demanding tone in the first guy's voice. He push passed the man and left.

The first man's name is Levi, and this is how most mornings start for him.

I get up from where I am sitting and follow the guy who called for me. This is it for me. Thoughts cloud my brain as the man grabs my wrist and drags me along with him. It pisses me off. I can walk myself. "You know, sir, I can walk myself. You don't need to drag me to wherever we are going."

The man grips me even tighter. "I don't need you to be trying to escape and cause problems. I have seen all of it before. You're the last one. The last ones are always the roughest to deal with."

I pout at his words. Rude.

I walk a little slower and take in my surroundings. I look up at the ceiling and pipes and all different sizes, all painted white, decorate the ceiling. The walls are white as well in this long corridor, rough feeling, too. No decorations, just whiteness. Which is very different to the first part where everything was big and full of metal. Metal bars, metal walls, etc. I must have stopped walking because the man yanks me even rougher than before. "Jeez! Ok, Im coming! That hurt!"

"I don't care, omega. Maybe you should walk instead and fooling around!" I crinkle my nose at his words. I don't like him. He's mean.

"You're mean…" I mumble softly, very softly.

"What did you say to me?"

"Nothing, sir…" I speak up this time.

"That's what I thought. He smirks. Smartass.

Finally, we turn onto a right corner and I'm faced with a door in front of me. On the left is another bulky man, similar to the one named Simon. He is just a bit bulkier though.

"Is this the last one?" The bulky man eyes me curiously. It makes me uncomfortable. Very much so. I fidget in place where I stand.

"Yes this is the last one. Watch him though, he is a little smart mouth." The man lets me go and turns around, back the hallway he came from.

"So you're a little smart mouth, huh? Well you better learn some fucking manners soon; before you go to an alpha today. Or else, they'll teach you." The man smiles smugly.

I frown up at him. He opens the door and pushes me into the doorway. "Wait here." It's dark where I stand and I cant see anything. I don't know what is going on, just that I know I am going to be sold soon. I'm scared. I mean, who wouldn't be? Hopefully this alpha takes pity on me and helps me get back to my family. Maybe I will even fall in love with this alpha. I scoff at the idea. Yeah, sure. I'll fall in love with someone who is willing to be at an auction like this.

The massive guy comes back from the darkness in front of me. "Good, you CAN listen. Follow me." He huffs and I sigh, knowing I cant doing anything. I'm angry, hotheaded even, (as I have been told by my mother and best friends) but I need to control my anger right now. It wont help me in this situation at all.

I drag my feet as I follow this man. I scrunch up my nose and raspberry my lips. We walk down the dark hallway, the only light being at the front of us. When we reach it, I look around and notice a circular area. "Here we are omega. Wait in here till someone comes back in. They'll tell you what to do."

I wait and sit down. As I wait, I think of things. Like school. How, even though I wasn't a big fan of school, for all they taught us was about cooking and cleaning, and being the 'perfect omega.' But I thought of Mr. Bodt. Mr. Bodt was my favorite teacher. He had this kid, Marco, the sweetest kid you would ever meet. He had freckles adorn his face, leading a path to his shoulders and arms, as well as I suspected the rest of his body. Mr. Bodt was the cooking instructor. He would bring candy everyday, from jolly ranchers to starbursts, and hand them out to the kids, extras for kids who knew the answers to his questions and did a good job in class. Which surprising, I was one of those kids. But so was my best friends. They always did much better than me, especially Armin. I can feel the tears start to build up at the thoughts of my friends and family.

"Hello sweetheart!" I turn and see Miss Victoria.

"Miss Victoria!" I run up and hug her. She hugs me back right away.

"Ok! It seems like since your last, I get to help you." I notice something in her hands right away. It's shiny.

"Miss Victoria, what's that?" I blink innocently and cock my head to the left as I point to her hand.

"Nothing you have to worry about. Can you do something for me, Eren?" She smiles sweetly at me. I love her smile. It is so much like my mother's.

"Uh, sure! What, what is it you want me to do?" I smile right back at her.

"Close your eyes and count to three!" She says, sad like.

"Why?" I don't like how she sounds sad.

"It's gonna be like a game we can play before the auction. You understand now?" Her eyes crinkle when she smiles, just like my mom's.

"Sure! Alright then!" I close my eyes as she takes my bicep. I want to open my eyes and see what she is doing, but I also want to play a game as well. "One." Her grip tightens.

"Two." I feel something cold against my skin. "Three!" As I open my eyes, I feel a sharp pain and a burning sensation. I whine at the pain, and look her in the eyes and I fall backwards.

"I am so sorry sweetheart."

And then I blackout.

What is this? It feels like I'm drowning. I feel weightless, feather like. All I can do is float with water weights hanging onto my skin. It glistens. I'm shiny. My whole body hurts. I feel like someone punch me everywhere in my body.

"Ten hundr-!" What is that noise? It's muffled. I cant hear correctly. Im drowning aren't I? But it's so peaceful.

"Fif-dred!" I hear the shouts of men, women, and the sort. What's going on?

"Twenty-ed!"

I shif around. My body is on a cloud. I am the cloud. I bring my hand up to my face and look at my hand. It's missing fingers. I don't have fingers. I slap myself in the face as I bring my hand down. Where is my nose? Where are my eyes? My mouth?

Do I even have a brain anymore? It's not working, if I still do.

And again, I blackout.

I blink a few times and wake up to someone carrying me. He has blonde hair with bright blue eyes. "Armin?"

A deep laugh sounds out. Everything is still quite fuzzy so I cant see things right. "No." Another chuckle. "My name's Erwin. And I'm taking you to your alpha."

I yawn and stretch in his arms. "That's nice."

And I go back to sleep.

I wake up again, laying down this time. In a bed it seems. It comfy, just like the chair at the auction.

The auction!

I wake up fully and look around. A bedroom of some sort, plain with tan and white walls. I swing my feet over the side of the bed and get up. I'm little queasy as I stand up, so I end up falling back down.

I can hear talking outside my room, so I go up closer to the door, pressing my ear against it. I can hear someone coming up the stairs, so I quickly rush over to bed and jump into it. Ah, fluffiness.

The door opens slowly, and in pops the head of a blonde haired man. What was his name? Edward? Yeah, lets go with Edward.

"Hey, there. I see youre awake!" He comes in, and get closer to me, basically standing over me. I shake a little bit. I know they said good alphas, but that woman also hurt me!

"H-hello…" I say, quietly.

"Do you remember me carrying you at all little boy?"

Im not a little boy! I pout heavily. "Yes…."

"Ah, that's good! I made you some soup and sandwiches. Would you like some?"

I just have to trust him. "Y-yes please."

"What's your name? The auctioneers never gave it to me."

"E-eren." He smiles at me as I say my name.

"Well, Eren, I'll be your alpha for a little while. But youre actually for someone else."

"IM NOT AN OBJECT!" I sit straight up in bed. "I don't want to be for someone else. Please, will you send me home? They'll pay you back! My family! They miss me! I know they do!"

The man chuckles again. "Eren, I promise you'll see your family again. Just hang in there for a while, ok?"

As the man speaks, a giant Husky dog jumps onto the bed. Its eyes, to different shades. One eye is blue, and the other is brown. But the blue one is bright, just like the man's eyes.

"Mister? What's your name?"

"Oh my goodness! I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Erwin Smith." He sticks his hand out for me to shake. I deny him.

"Well anyways. Do you like video games?"

"Of course I do!" I say, excitedly.

"Well, in the cupboard" I look over to where he is pointing. A pair of cupboards where placed underneath the flatscreen tv in the bedroom. "are a bunch of games like the Sina Box and RoseStation, or the MariaU. Tons of games too. Have fun. All of them are set up, just use the remote next to you."

I smile brightly at Erwin. "Thank you sir!"

"No problem, Eren. It's the least you deserve. Now I'll be back with the food as soon as it's done. Ok?"

I have already jumped up and started to pick out the game. "Yep!"

As Erwin leaves, I can hear him say 'silly boy.'


End file.
